


It's Goatman Entrapment.

by unityManipulator



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, but gender is like. fake. so whatever, he just likes wearing skirts it makes him feel pretty, this one isn't nearly as wild as the last coc fic i did but i still had fun writing it so shrug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unityManipulator/pseuds/unityManipulator
Summary: Sometimes you need to catch a ride home on the cart of a sketchy travelling merchant. Sometimes other people have the same idea.Sometimes you end up sitting next to a handsy satyr on your way back to camp.





	It's Goatman Entrapment.

Kurran groaned as he made his way down the mountainside. He'd been caught off guard by a pair of hellhounds, and he'd been absolutely destroyed by their attacks. The damn dogs didn't even have the decency to fuck him, something he never thought he'd be upset about if not for the way his stomach twisted from arousal. The hellhounds' fire had washed over him more times than ever before, and with every exhausted step his hard cock bobbed between his legs, slightly concealed by his skirt and panties but still obvious.

At the base of the mountain he groaned, debating whether to make his way straight back to camp by the red moon slowly rising over the horizon or to let the sun fully set as he rubbed one out. His decision was quickly made with a familiar wide-brimmed hat catching his eye and coming swiftly towards him. Drawing nearer, the travelling merchant soon stopped before the kitsune, grinning broadly. “Evening, friend!”

Kurran shifted awkwardly, but Giacomo kept his eyes fixed firmly on his face as he continued. “I'm afraid I'm not selling anything more tonight, but if you need a lift back to your camp I'm happy to oblige.” Gesturing towards his cart, Kurran follows his hand to see a minotaur dismounting, leaving an empty seat on a trio of benches full of other inhabitants of Mareth. “All I ask is a few gems and that you keep your hands to yourself as you ride on my cart. I have a business to maintain, after all.”

The merchant had always rubbed Kurran the wrong way, but he _was_ exhausted, and the cart ride would give him time to let his dick go down and go to sleep once he returned to camp. Sighing, he fished into his gem pouch and pulled out a trio of gems, pressing them into Giacomo's outstretched hand before hoisting himself onto the cart.

Each bench had one free seat, and Kurran surveyed his options. A naga curled on the back bench, her tail sprawled out across the second seat as she yawned. Kurran's cock twitched as he caught sight of her breasts and he blushed, wrenching his eyes away. The first bench held a slime girl and the second held a satyr, and Kurran sighs as he makes his way towards the back of the cart and sits beside the goatman. Despite his attempt to stay on the edge of the bench, his thigh still presses against the furry one beside him and he shifts uncomfortably. Giacomo whistles happily as he takes hold of the cart's handles, pulling it effortlessly as he turns away from the mountain's base and begins making his way across the plains.

By mentally reciting a mantra he'd learned from Jojo, Kurran manages to get his dick down to half-hardness, and he resigns himself to that as he firmly fixes his gaze towards the horizon. He focuses his thought on his breathing, _in, out,_ as the wooden wheels below him rattle and the cart shakes. As Giacomo's whistling turns to an upbeat tune he sighs. Maybe he could actually manage to get to camp without anything else going wrong.

This hope is quickly shattered as a hand finds his knee, squeezing gently.

Kurran shoots a nervous glance at Giacomo, but the merchant seems lost in his song as he plods along. A quick look to his left confirms that the satyr beside him is looking casually forward, an idle smile tugging at his lips as he reaches over to rub his palm against Kurran's knee.

Biting his lip, Kurran redoubles his mental chanting as he feels blood rush back to his groin. The satyr seems undeterred by his lack of reaction, the heel of his hand brushing against the hem of Kurran's skirt with each movement, and Kurran sneaks a glance at him only to be met with the sight of the satyr palming himself through the thin loincloth he's wearing.

Despite the mantra he's desperately reciting, the sight of the satyr so casually playing with himself combined with the hand on his knee leaves Kurran hard in seconds. Another look at Giacomo leaves him fairly sure that the merchant is completely ignoring the cart's riders, and Kurran finds himself rationalizing that a quick fix wouldn't be _that_ bad anyways. With a shiver, he spreads his legs the tiniest amount, equal parts horny and ashamed at the way he exposes himself in _public, for gods’ sake._

The satyr's response is immediate, the hand on Kurran's knee slipping a few inches higher to grip at his thigh. Kurran bites his lip, his ears twitching at the sound of shifting cloth, and he sneaks a glance leftward to see the satyr openly stroking himself.

The hand on his thigh moves to grope at the front of Kurran's panties, and the movement of the satyr's other hand slows for barely a second as his fingers are met with a hard cock rather than a pussy. As he pulls his hand back gently, Kurran makes a frantic grab and catches hold of fingers through his skirt. He shoots a desperate look at the satyr, his pupils wide and his cheeks flushed, and the satyr responds with a toothy grin and returns his hand to Kurran's panties, squeezing gently. He pulls the waistband downwards and Kurran lifts his hips, disguising the movement as fidgeting on the bench as his panties are pulled midway down his thighs and the goatman's hand finds his sack. Calloused fingers rub across his balls as a wineskin is passed to him, and despite the fact that Kurran _knows_ the way things are likely to progress if he drinks, he still lifts it to his mouth and takes a deep gulp.

Heat floods his body immediately and he shivers, passing the wineskin back to the satyr who quickly empties it and tucks it away.

The cart rattles to a halt, the naga behind Kurran moving to get off, and the moment she slithers past is the moment the satyr flips Kurran's skirt back, exposing his cock to the evening air. When Kurran tries to close his legs the satyr responds by wrapping a furry leg around Kurran's and pulling, and Kurran finds himself unable to pull away. The satyr's hand is slow, jerking Kurran's cock at a teasing pace and matching it on his own, enjoying the leisurely teasing more than actually trying to get the kitsune off.

The satyr leans over, his lips pressing on Kurran's ear as he breathes “play with your pretty ass for me.” Kurran blushes but still shifts to lean against the back of the bench and lick his fingers, pressing a finger into his ass easily as the hand on his cock speeds up with the satyr's approval. The trees of the forest surrounding the cart block most of the twilight and Kurran shivers as he realizes that he can barely see Giacomo in front of the cart.

He taps on the satyr's chest and the goatman leans toward him. “I'm getting close,” Kurran hisses, and his skirt is flipped back over his cock. The implication is obvious but at this point Kurran is too desperate to care, a second finger in his ass pressing on his prostate and the satyr stroking him eagerly.

He comes and somehow manages to keep quiet, spraying the inside of his skirt as he wiggles around his fingers and bites at his lip. When the satyr removes his hand Kurran watches, lifting his gaze until he sees the lights of his camp.

Seeing the flash of recognition in Kurran's eyes, the satyr clumsily grabs at his hair and _pulls._ Kurran's mouth is frozen in a stifled gasp as he's bent over, his mouth violated by the satyr. The goatman humps his face once, twice, three times before holding Kurran down and unloading down his throat.

Giacomo brings the cart to a halt, calling back “Kitsune, this is your stop, yes?” Kurran sits up breathlessly and stands to dismount at the edge of his camp. He glances at the merchant as he walks past, searching for any sign of knowing what had happened, and Giacomo winks, grinning that same toothy smile and picking up the handles of the cart again.

Kurran blushes as the cart is pulled away. He looks up and catches the satyr giving him a cheeky wave, gulping down more wine. As he turns towards the camp and spreads his legs wide, Kurran can see his cock swelling back to full hardness with the wine before the cart pulls out of view and leaves him to his sticky skirt and half-off panties.

**Author's Note:**

> frankly? i don't have much to say here. this is pretty tame for coc fic tbh but i wanted to write it so here we are.


End file.
